


suck it and see (2)

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: nothing goes unspoken when the colours unfold [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Baby Boy, M/M, Smut, blowjob, kiss, part 1 of 2 of part 2, smut to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: title: suck it and seeship: macdennisgenre: smutsummary: (1 of 2) mac gives dennis a blowjob.POV: mac





	suck it and see (2)

**Author's Note:**

> part one of two.  
> mac and dennis are in love.  
> follow up to puzzle pieces  
> fyi im a minor so dont interact if ur not comfy w that

"You okay?" Dennis asks, probably the first time he's felt any compassion for another person during sex. He sits down on the couch and places me on his lap.

"Y-yeah. This is good. This is... really good," I reply, slowly unzipping his pants. "Fuck, Dennis, I..."

"Get to it, please. My dick doesn't have all day."

"Let me take my time, you asshole."

"I... I love you, Mac." Those words have never felt so good, as sure, they came from girls, and family, but I'm positive this is all I've wanted my whole life.

"I love you too, Den," I breathe, palming him and watching him squirm under my touch. My touch. My... boyfriend? 

"Are we a couple?" I ask, out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure." 

"So we're boyfriends." 

"Okay. Shut up and make me come, then."

I kneel on the floor in front of him. He guides my face between his legs, brushing my sensitive neck with his fingertips once in a while. I shudder. He isn't a gentle person, but he seems to be taking his time with me...

His svelte, or rather slightly bony fingers make their way to my neck, now wrapped in Dennis' calloused hands. There's that controlling side to the man, that always comes out exactly when I want him to, and then of course when I don't as well. I find ways to excuse Dennis' fuckery every time. 

"Fuck, your lips look so nice, Mac," Dennis says, raspy and low, sending shudders down my back. 

"Th-thank you," I mumble as his fingers travel in delicate shapes on the sensitive spot of my neck. I suddenly notice myself chewing on my bottom lip, probably some primal instinct when you're turned on. I guess... homosexuality is natural after all. And God... God can suck it. 

"Mac, baby boy, take my dick in your mouth," Dennis breathes, right as I slip his briefs off and my own hand glides around his... large dick. I put my lips on the tip, not really knowing what to do. I begin sucking, gently, and for the first time I really understand why they call sex "making love;" because I'd never had that connection, (well maybe at least when I was brown-out drunk and Dennis was--technically taking advantage of me, but I would've said yes anyway, now, wouldn't I,) but it was never like this with a girl. 

And Dennis tastes completely different than anything I'd ever tasted, the same taste as his neck, his lips (without the alcohol, mind,) but with a salty note I couldn't place. He'd just gotten out of the shower a few hours ago, no time for skin's taste to sour. Not that Dennis doesn't always have such a distinct and--could it be sweet?--taste. 

"Oh, fuck, baby boy. You're doing so well," he moans, a higher tone now. "Look up at me, Mac." 

I do, and we lock eyes for a hot moment. His are so blue and pretty, and the face he makes when he's... God, you'd have to see it. 

Then I pull off with a little pop sound and his forehead wrinkles a little as he realizes he's being teased. 

"Y-you don't get to do that to me..." he whimpers, his cheeks going pink. I smirk before he grabs my head and forces himself back in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat, making me gag and filling my eyes with tears. I bet he loves that.

"Oh, yeah, Mac, fuck," he whines, his voice deep and quiet, and I squeeze my eyes shut tight as he fucks my throat. I gag, my mouth filling with more saliva, and I know he's smiling amidst his many pleasured faces. When I open my eyes, I see he'd pushed a pillow on the floor from tensing his arms, and I take that as a compliment, then pull the pillow between my legs as something to grind into.

"No, Mac. You only get to come if it's from me, baby boy. Give me th--oh, uhm... ah!--give me the pillow." So I do, disappointedly. I continue sucking, faster and harder, and when I look up at him his face is contorted in a sort of pleasureful art exhibit. Dennis is a work of art like this, and soon after, he squeals in delight. There's light sweat running down his forehead, and his lips are red from wine and him biting them, and he bucks his hips up suddenly as my throat is painted with thick white. He tastes amazing, better than I do. He pats my head as I swallow every last drop, and pulls me back up onto the couch. His lap, rather.

"Good job, baby boy," he says, and kisses me sweetly. His lips taste faintly of wine and sweat; it's oddly nice. "Fuck, great job. You're amazing."


End file.
